magiacaedofandomcom-20200215-history
Thuban Daerkesun
"When I start talking, the fight is already over." '' '''Thuban Daerkesun' is a dark mage that was found by the Resistance against the Guild of Talisman in the swamp town of Canifis, located in the dark depths of Morytania. Being a magic-user and having some run-ins with the wizard-hunting group, the Wardens, Thuban accepted their offer of joining them (although some could say that Thuban merely followed them upon their ship, the Bloodveld). He would later become quite an asset to them, personally helping take down Estelle and Nadira, the Astral and Law members and also stopping the flood in Ardougne by dropping a part of the cave on water elementals that planned to destroy West Ardougne. However, Thuban had mucher darker tendencies, as his role suggested, and he would later become an enemy to the Resistance. Overview Magia Caedo 'Early Life' Being a secretive person, Thuban did not share much about his past life with any of the Resistance members. He vaguely referenced that he was born in Kandarin, but has also contradicted himself by saying he was born in Asgarnia. It is known to a select few that Thuban was once involved with a small Morytanian village under the name of Raelyse, where the vampyres had grown used to collecting tithes. Pretending to be a savior from across the River Salve, Thuban encouraged the villagers to revolt against their blood-sucking suppressors. Eventually, his plan worked and the village of Raelyse soon was destroyed, with almost every living thing in it wiped out. Thuban disappeared back into the swamp, not to be seen again for some years. He later reappeared in the Kharidean Desert under the name of Ladon Daerkesun. Although what compelled him to come here is unknown, it is possible he found the unique set of invisible robes within one of the ancient tombs here. It was around this time that the Guild of Talisman began to set up shop just north of the Duel Arena, and unfortunately for Thuban, it was too little too late a time to act against them. He managed to get past their eye, however, by using the invisible - or, ghostly - robes to sneak past them. He slipped back into Morytania, where few dared to walk into. A few weeks before meeting with the Resistance, Thuban encountered two Wardens that had braved the terrors of Mort Myre. One, a man named Vincent McCallister, would later make an appearance to the Resistance, as well, and was left for dead. His partner, Sigmund Crowe, was believed to be dead - as revealed in Apotheosis, though, Sigmund is very much alive. Believing the area to no longer be safe, Thuban travelled to Canifis, where he would later meet the Resistance. 'The Resistance' Thuban did not recieve a warm welcome by the Resistance - his arrogance seemed to annoy quite a few people and he was generally rude to them. After spending a few days with them, though, he quickly gave himself a cool head and was generally liked by a few members. He gained the trust of Botyr Ilkson when overhearing a conversation between Portia Brantome and Gautier Qir about how they were thinking of leaving the Resistance. He manipulated this trust into where Botyr became a useful tool in a plot against the Resistance members. Thuban was helpful in the defeat of the Astral and Law members, Estelle and Nadira (respectfully) by using an ice spell on the two. After a dream state in which the Resistance fell into, Gautier learned from the Death member, Geraint - whom he had made a Fell Contract with - that Thuban was plotting against the Resistance with Botyr Ilkson. Thuban narrowly avoided being thrown out by saying he had 'turned over a new leaf,' but the plotting continued - eventually causing more trouble when Erinyes, another Resistance member who didn't like Thuban at all, confronted the two conspirators in the lower deck. After a small battle between them, they were again confronted and Thuban tried to lie his way out... again. It almost worked, until a dwarf named Nestor came forward and told what REALLY had happened - or, rather, he wrote what happened. This caused extreme hatred towards the dwarf, and while Thuban was not cast out (credit to Gautier's everlasting trust), suspicion was put on him again. The dark mage again proved his worth when he helped defeat the water elementals that were threatening to destroy the city. This allowed him to get back into Gautier's favor. While the group headed into the cave where Iago had retreated, Thuban stayed behind to act as Prince Henwas's advisor. 'The Plot' As the Resistance went after Iago, Thuban began to manipulate Henwas back in Ardougne - which proved quite a challenge, actually. Henwas was... difficult for the dark mage to crack, but eventually the prince allowed Thuban and Harqui Ismundus to travel to the Grand Tree, where a peace was to be offered. Thuban then began to work his magic - figuratively speaking - and tried to manipulate the gnome king into attacking Ardougne. Although his goal wasn't accomplished, he managed to successfully frighten them into putting up defenses. Next, using a raven that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, Thuban tried to manipulate Gregory Orpheus, King of Kalistonia and Lord of the Kinshra, into having a small party disguised as Kandarin soldiers in attacking the Grand Tree. This would hopefully ignite a war between the gnomes and Ardougne, but the plan was not to work, thanks to an assassin called the Torch. Thanks to two gnomes who had overheard Thuban speaking with the king, Henwas was alerted to Thuban's treachery and as the dark mage returned from his trip, Henwas ordered the guards to have him arrested. All was not done yet, however - Iago, Henwas's father, teleported into the throne room and helped Thuban escape. Thuban was not seen much after that, although he still managed to worm his way back onto the Bloodveld - this time, in the form of letters for Botyr. Another plot, this one to destroy the Resistance, was being conducted and Thuban was relying on Botyr to continue with the plans. Unfortunately, Botyr betrayed the dark mage and the plot fell to shambles. With the plot destroyed and with Iago's death, Thuban was not heard from again for some time. 'Back in Nardah...' By this time, the Resistance had been gathering the rune guardians to unlock the barrier upon the Guild of Talisman's headquarters. The final guardian, that which portrayed death, was finally tracked to Nardah, a small desert town in which the Resistance had visited before. The streets were quiet and it seemed like the town was deserted. The guardian was found in the center of Nardah, suspended by black flames while a vile liquid was where the water in the fountain was supposed to be. The Resistance was skeptical as to what to do at first when a familiar robed figure appeared on the balcony behind them. Thuban began to taunt them and tried to form a deal - all someone had to do was drink from the liquid in the fountain, and the flames would disappear. Gautier Qir accepted the dark mage's request and a goblet was thrown down. Even through much debate over who would drink the liquid, Gautier finally managed to push through them and drink the stuff. Indeed, the flames disappeared, but a hallucinogen seemed to be mixed within the liquid, causing Gautier to start experiencing visions. While the others were distracted by this, Thuban jumped down from the balcony and made flames appear between the others and Vanash Calvera, sealing him off from any help. The two began to battle, one where the others could only watch. During this, Thuban enlisted upon the help of a lowly Resistance member, Sylan Entgallow, into taking out Gautier while he was... out of his state of mind. The battle began to draw to a close and Thuban had the upper hand. Thuban began to walk away as the elf lay almost close to death, starting off into the desert. The flames subsided and the Resistance took their friend aboard, where the Bloodveld healed him. But they wouldn't let Thuban get away so easily - they ran after him, eventually encountering him just a few miles out of town. With his runes depleted and only a dagger to keep them at bay, Thuban warned them to stay back. The ground began to rumble around them and a strykewyrm burst from the sand just behind Thuban. The dark mage looked on in surprise and had no time to act as the beast devoured him before disappearing into the sand. 'Apotheosis' 'Return' In Apotheosis, it was revealed Thuban hadn't ''died from the strykewyrm incident, though the dark mage hasn't revealed how he managed to escape. Even so, it appears that through the ten years since the Guild of Talisman's fall Thuban Daerkesun has grown in strength. He proved this by one of his first appearances in Apotheosis: that of destroying two hundred of the Archon's, the Republic of Tharkus, men. This destruction was used as a signal for Geraint to find the dark mage, into which they signed a Fell Contract that would grant Thuban the ability to make Fell Contracts at the cost of his soul and his complete obedience to Geraint. The Fell Contracts were put into good use, eventually assembling a group of villains from the Resistance's past. Thuban teamed up with Dal Lucan in the search for the Crown of Zaros, and immensely powerful object that had been broken over the years. When the pieces were collected, they reforged it with the help of Whadsit Tooya, a dwarf who worked for the Guild of Rune. The crown was not yet theirs, however, as the dwarf managed to escape with it. The two tried to break into the Guild of Rune to steal back the Crown without much success - instead, their only real accomplishment was killing Iarwain Roich, Portia's father. The two disappeared again, this time to plot for another way to get at the crown. Thuban managed to secure a few 'students' in his work, teaching them what he knew and how to survive. 'Trollweis/Trollheim' With the Crown of Zaros locked up tight in the Magia Apex Headquarters, Thuban began to branch off into his own path, designing an object that could control the weather. Though it has a basic name (the Weather Disk), the object is immensely powerful and has been used twice; Once to see if the activation worked, and twice to destroy a hunting party sent after what was left of Al-Kharid's military. Though his motives for creating the disk are unknown, he has displayed an enormous amount of care when it comes to handling it. As the activation of the disk came to a close and with the Guild of Rune being beaten back at Trollweis, Thuban proceeded to his base which was located to the far north. There, he learned from one of his followers that Dal Lucan had fallen in battle - quite literally. Though dismayed at learning this, Thuban pushed forward, his eyes on something greater... 'Conspiracy' With many of his followers sent out on their own individual tasks, Thuban began to concentrate on other motivations. After events which were a little out of his control, he eventually had to move his base away from the Ghorrock fortress in the north, destroying it in the process. ''More to be added soon... 'Personality' Thuban is cunning and devious, able to trick many with just a few choice words. Although it does not always work, it has helped him gain the trust of many in the past - those including Botyr Ilkson and Gautier Qir. The dark mage apparently has no love for anyone that hates magic, and he has a vehement hatred towards dwarves in general - mostly because two dwarves have now stopped him in his plans. In Magia Caedo, he was arrogant and looked down upon others, although ten years have seemed to humble him. He appreciates some of what Gautier Qir has done but has remained in the shadows - retirement, you might say - for fear that some might act aganist him yet again. He is always willing to exploit others' weaknesses and use others for personal gain, and magic is really his only love. He will stop at nothing to better himself, as proved when he created his own spell, the Daerke Blast. 'Titles' 'Trivia' *One of few villains to actually play smart as to how to battle the Resistance - that is, he created a wall of flame to block him from being piled. *Apparently, his favorite food is an apple. *Over the ten years since the Guild of Talisman's downfall, Thuban has been keeping watch on friend and foe alike, this time with a few more ravens that act as his eyes and ears. *Thuban now has a video up on Youtube, giving a warning to all who would disobey him. Click here. See Also *Sylan Entgallow *Botyr Ilkson *The Finding of the Visum Preteritus *The Visum Preteritus